The White Council
by Madame Sera
Summary: She is the 15th member of their party and the one that Mithrandir has asked for help. When herself and the Istari are summoned to the council she will have to confront her past which has chained her for the duration of her years. This is an alternative version of the White Council Scene with a new female character. More chapters may be uploaded.


A/N: I recently edited this so it should be better.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of this universe and own nothing of it. I also make no profit from this, it is purely for my own entertainment.

"My lady?"

She looked up from her book and turned towards the voice and saw Lindir, the loyal servant of Lord Elrond. He stopped before her and bowed his head in greetings.

" _Mae g'ovannen_ Lindir. What is it? Have the dwarves been causing trouble?" It wouldn't surprise her. Knowing Kili and Fili, and the other dwarves for that matter, they had probably caused the elves to go into a frenzy. They were fond of causing trouble those dwarves. She smirked at the thought.

"The dwarves have not caused any trouble my lady. They are not the reason I was sent." She lifted an eyebrow at him. She could tell from his shifting eyes that his words were not completely true. She could hear the sounds of the dwarves splashing in the fountain from here and from the sounds of it, the elves would have to thoroughly clean the water after the company departed.

"My Lord Elrond has asked for your presence along with Mithrandir."

Odd. The Lord of the Last Homely House had avoided her so far, though she could understand why, but the sudden request was quite unusual. But to see her with Mithrandir, they could only mean a certain dwarf would be discussed. Herself and the old Istari knew from the moment they entered the Hidden Valley that the elves would want an explanation of the dwarves' quest and their role to play in it.

"Thank you, _mellon_ (friend). I will go see him immediately."

The elf nodded to her once and made his way away from the garden. She closed the book she had been reading and stood from her seated position. She looked around the small hidden garden. Lush, green trees stretched towards the sky and the wildlife scurried around, calling to each other happily. Birds sung from the trees and the many waterfalls that surrounded Imladris created a soothing backdrop to all the noise. It made her happy to think that whilst she and her odd group of dwarven friends were on their way to possibly their deaths, the world still allowed her to have these little moments where the world stood still and peace surrounded her. After spending weeks on the road, the peace was a welcome change.

With a last look, she walked away from the garden and went off towards her summoner.

"Lord Elrond, you asked for me?"

The elven lord and Gandalf paused their conversation and turned towards her. She could already see the Istari's eyebrows furrowed even more than usual. A sign this talk was going to be nothing good. Lord Elrond nodded his head to her in greeting.

"Yes my lady, I did. I think it is time that we discuss this dwarven party that you have assembled." She knew it.

Together the three of them walked from the balcony and started fown the windy corridors of the Last Homely House.

"Where you even going to tell me about this company of yours?" She could hear the faint accusation.

Gandalf answered for them, "Of course I was! I was waiting for the moment we would arrive."

She muttered to herself, not even trying to hide this from Gandalf, "Yes, whilst leaving us in the dark of your desire to end up here."

The wizard merely threw her a look that she merely ignored. The Grey Wizard continued as if she had never interrupted. "And really, you should trust me enough to realize I know what I'm doing." Gandalf did not appreciate being interrogated it seems.

The three of them moved upwards through Imladris, passing elven servants on their way, who all bowed in greeting. They headed towards a flight of stairs that lead them outside and into the evening air.

Elrond paused, "Do you?" He questioned. "That dragon has slept for 60 years. What should happen should your plan fail?"

They walked across a bridge overlooking a waterfall. In the corner of her eye she though she detected movement but she dismissed it and answered Elrond instead.

"And what if we succeed? If the Sons of Durin take back their homeland, our defenses in the East will be strengthened. The safety of the West will become even stronger."

The elven lord merely looked at the pair. His eyes worried. "It is a dangerous move to make."

She replied, "It is also dangerous to do nothing about the dragon. Only the foolish wait for the enemy to take the advantage and strike first before starting to think of ways to eliminate a threat." Her tone was harsh.

Gandalf muttered in agreement. "The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. He has every right to try to reclaim his homeland."

"Have you forgotten a strain of madness runs in that family." She saw movement again in the corner of her eye and she now knew who and what it was.

"His grandfather lost his mind! His father succumbed to the same fate. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not fall to the same sickness?" It was a reasonable question, for she too had wondered this. She was not overly fond of their Party's leader but she trusted Gandalf. If he said she should place her trust in Thorin Oakenshield, then she would. However, she was not overly sure the dwarf had enough willpower to resist the pull of gold that his forefathers had fallen prey too.

Elrond continued once more, as neither she nor Gandalf replied. "These decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle Earth."

The continued walking, nearing what looked to be an open pavilion. Gandalf was started to become frustrated. He did not appreciate the way he was being chastised as if he was some naive adventurer. He knew what he was doing. He voiced his thoughts once more. "With or without our approval the dwarves will march unto the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe that Thorin Oakenshield feels he is answerable to anyone."

With one last look, she met the eyes of the dwarf in question who watched them from a distance before she turned away. "Neither for that fact are we, my Lord Elrond." She said as she turned from the skulking dwarf's piercing gaze.

They had finally reached their destination. Spires periodically rose around them to form an open dome. Along the spires, engravings of vines wrapped around them. A theme that she knew was used all over Imladris. It was an elven thing. The rising sun cast the area in a golden glow and the scene was breathtaking.

"It is not me you should answer to."

What? Elrond looked away from them and they followed his gaze. Her breath caught. Gandalf was similarly effected but for entirely different reasons.

"Lady Galadriel."

He sounded enchanted, as she knew he would. The lady, if she could be described so simply, stood before them facing the sunset. She turned, her dress moving with her. She stood tall, as all elves did, her signature golden hair fallen around her. The dress was a delicate thing, almost blindly white and extended past the _elleth's_ feet. She knew that this would make her look as if she was floating on air when she walked.

"Mithrandir."

Her voice was deeper than most she-elves but this only made her seem exotic and even more enthralling. She truly was a vision of purity and beauty. She greeted the elder wizard and her startlingly blue eyes lingered on him a second before resting gently on her.

She avoided the elder lady's gaze. Her throat was dry and stomach clenched painfully. Were her palms sweating? Knowing they were all looking at her she gave a polite but distant greeting, no where near holding the amount of affection that Gandalf's had held, "My lady Galadriel."

If she had looked up she would have seen the pain echoed in the Lady of Light's eyes. Her hands clenched and she moved her own blonde tresses out of her face and pushed a stray strand behind her pointed ear.

" _Selde_." (Daughter)

Well this was part one x as I said above if you like this idea then please let me know so I can continue to write this kind of stuff for you guys. I actually enjoy writing these smaller stories.


End file.
